Who He Is
by Marah
Summary: Title, genre and rating subject to change. An exploration of Warren Peace as a boy or man? O.o and super hero. An idea of what his life outside of Sky High could be like. PreSky High to Postfilm.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sky High or anything affiliated with it.

Prologue

He was feared, an outsider at Sky High. They say the people you know can get you ahead in life, in his case, it forced him away. This is why he was almost thankful for everyday they didn't know who his father was. All they new about him was he no longer attended school with them. He'd told them he was attending a private school, however that seemed never seemed to alter anything between them. They were always around when he'd get home, or at work. He was happy to have them, they kept him sane. It made the hours at school bearable.

He was worried though. He enjoyed the fact that they knew nothing of his powers and hoped to keep it that way, but with his temper he began to wonder if one day he'd lose it in front of them and that would be the end of it. They'd leave and he'd truly be alone. Warren decided he'd better enjoy it while it lasted as he walked into the Paper Lantern to meet the three boys and two girls who awaited him there.

Authors Note: I'm starting college in a matter of days and looking for a beta reader if anyone is willing. Thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are all welcome. Thank You.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Before I continue with this fic I would like to ask just how it is that this particular work got 124 hits in the first chapter and even an add to a story alert but no one took the effort to write even a short review. That was minorly upsetting to me, the author, as I know it does many other non-reviewed authors. Show some appreciation if you're going to take the time to read to fic please. Now as previously stated, I've started in college and needless to say the workload is rather heavy. I am still looking for a beta reader and at this point, though any sort of review, even flames, will be HIGHLY appreciated, thoughts, suggestions and constructive criticism are preferred. Thank You.

As he walked into the Chinese restaurant, Warren was greeted with calls of welcome from the group in the corner table. The Keepers of his sanity sat in their usual spots. Closest to the wall was Emerson, papers scattered around him as he scribbled away furiously on the latest episode of the manga based on the six of them. Next to him was the sultry vixen Luca, though she looked the part with curly red hair and blue/green eyes she only played it up in jest. On the end was Aiden, filling his ever hungry belly. His lack of weight gain was of much interest to all who ever ate a meal or even a snack with him.

On the opposite side of the table was Meike and Tommy, "the companions." The reason for this? They were on a never ending quest of stealing film character identities. As of that moment they were up to four, Meike was Yoda to Tommy's Chewbacca, Vincent Vega to Jules Winnfield, Shaun to Ed and of course, Conner MacManus to Murphy MacManus. Warren knew they couldn't have gotten there more then five before he had and yet Meike already had her nose stuck in a book and Tommy was immersed in Nintendo DS. Warren slid in next to Tommy wanting to get in his hour of free time before his shift started.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked, setting his comic down in front of himself, preparing for the chaos known as ordering to follow soon.


	3. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to Tuosto, because she has made me day in every way shape and form when it comes to this fic. And once again, I am still looking for a beta reader and any sort of review, even flames, will be HIGHLY appreciated, thoughts, suggestions (especially suggestions, I'm losing my mojo on this fic. Anything suggested by you, the reader and USED will be given credit where due!) and constructive criticism are preferred. Thank You.

"Oh no, no no no," Meike stated from behind her book. "Not in anyway shape or form cool."

"Huh?" Warren look around confused. Emerson hadn't been phased and was still drawing away madly, Aiden was trying not to spew food and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tommy flick the petite girl in the ear. "Did I miss something?"

"You miss everything, today is the day our dearest Meike decided to go on a mean streak and despise those who say 'hey, how's it going?' We've really got stop letting her watch _Gilmore Girls_," Luca said matter-of-factly. "But since you asked and she didn't push you out of the booth, nice one by the way."

"Not a problem," Tommy said, whilst holding a grumbling Meike firmly in the corner, "this is NOT fair."

"It is most definitely going. We go to class and get homework that we almost never do," Luca chuckled. "Sesame chicken?"

Warren took the piece offered him and turned into the conversation going on next to him. This was always the best part of the day. It is unfortunate that this time of normalcy would soon come to an end.


End file.
